warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Wings of Change
This is a story about a clan of flying cats, and how one of them flies astray, coming to the world of the clans.Amberfire3 Happy Saint Patrick's Day!!! 11:51, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 1- Apprentices "Apprentices! We're finally gonna be apprentices!" I shouted when the morning came. "Shh.." my sister, Honeykit complained. "I'm trying to sleep..." "How can you sleep on a day like this?" my brother Stormkit mewed, awakening excitedly beside me. Honeykit closed her eyes, purring blissfully. "Yaowr!" my sister yelled suddenly, opening her creamy wings, and flew up to us, barreling Stormkit over. I flexed my glittering golden wings and swatted her good-naturedly away. "Kits! Be quiet!" our mother, Oceanwind, purred. "I know today's a big day, but you have to be on your best behaviour. "Mother, show us the flip again!" I mewed. "Fine, it is your last day as kits!" she agreed, and flew up high. She swooped in a triple flip, careening towards the ground like a bird. "Come on!" Airpaw, an apprentice, suddenly whooshed in. "The ceremony will start soon!" We hurried out to the beautiful clearing where the camp was set. A pretty cove near the sea, our camp was the ideal place for the sky loving, ocean fishers that was BirdClan. Falconstar, our leader, flew up to the SkyTree, and started to speak. "Honeykit, Stormkit and Lightkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Honeypaw, Stormpaw and Lightpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of warriors. Redfern, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Wavesplash, and you have shown yourself to be strong and endurable. You will be the mentor of Honeykit, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her. Earthpelt, you are also ready to take on an apprentice. You had received great training from Lionroar, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and brave. You will be the mentor of Stormpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him. Eveningwater, you too are ready to take on an apprentice. You received good training from Darkfur, and have shown yourself to be compassionate and caring. You will be the mentor of Lightpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Falconstar declared. We stepped forward and touched noses with our mentors. Once the meeting was over, I asked Eveningwater,"What are we going to do today?" "I am going to show you how to fly on the ocean. It is hard, but you'll learn quickly." she answered. "Why is it dangerous?" I questioned. "Because of all the air currents. Let's go." Chapter 2- Lost "Be careful," my mentor whispered to me as we swooped to a high cliff on the ocean. "Flatten your wings as much as possible," she told me, showing me how to. "Then, don't flap them, but soar on the currents," I tried to do it.'' It worked!'' I thought, soaring on a current of air. I shivered. It was cold up there. "Now, fold your wings tightly to do a drop, but don't touch the water. It's extremely dangerous to torpedo into the water." I didn't notice that Eveningwater was right next to me until she spoke. I obeyed, creating a cat-shaped hole in a puffy, vapor-like cloud. Dropping down, down, down. I didn't know what happened. I lost control. I couldn't stop. I hit the water. It was so beautiful, with the silvery fish swimming by and the glittering stones on the ocean floor. Wait... the ocean floor? Isn't the ocean really deep? I thought, confused. Then I realized that I torpedoed into the water at such an alarming rate that I went too deep. Looking up to the extremely far away surface, I knew I would die here, with no air. I was no use to struggle, I would only reach StarClan faster. I waited for the darkness to come, and I closed my eyes for what I thought would be the last time. An extreme lightness came over me.'' '' I, Lightpaw, hope that my warrior name will be Lightdawn, for I don't think I will see the dawn in the living world again... With that thought, I let darkness swoop over me like the night covers the sun. Chapter 3- Midnight "Peace, small one. Healed you I have," a low, almost growling voice soothed. I stretched open my eyes. I was in a cavern, with the hissing of the sea behind me. A gash on my wing was bound by cobwebs. Looking at my wings, I recalled what happened. Wait... I-I'm alive? Then I saw who spoke. A huge badger loomed over me. I yowled. "Help!" "Quiet. Peaceful I am. Hurt you I will not," the badger told me. "Who are you?" I managed to squeak out. "Midnight is my name. Yours is...?" "Lightpaw," I squealed. "Lightpaw of the clan of Birds?" "BirdClan." "BirdClan thinks you are dead. For a moon they looked." the old she-badger growled. "What? How long have I been here?" "2 moons asleep you were." "I-I have to get back.." I stuttered. "You can't. Ruined is your camp. Gone they are." I yelped in shock. "Where will I go?" "Ideas I have. Follow the river to lake. With river cats you live." Midnight suddenly disappeared. I was surrounded in dark smoke. "What?" "Follow the river..." That was the last time I heard her voice before the smoke thickened and I took to the sky. Chapter 4- Lake of wingless cats I flapped up, surprised at my own skill, looking for the river. I saw only Twolegplace and Thunderpaths. I flew higher, and spotted something glimmering in the distance. Maybe... I soared as fast as possible. N/A: cats with wings fly fast! After a few moments, the glimmer grew, until I could clearly see a river cutting through a forest. I saw that near the forest was a lake. The lake! I thought, and flew harder still. Finally I landed on an island in the lake, only just realizing that it was the middle of the night, and the full moon was covered with clouds. I searched and searched for the cats. After a while, I came upon a clearing. I ducked under a bush, hoping I would be hidden. It was horrible. Cats were hissing at each other, and the four cats on top of the giant oak in the middle were trying to stop it, unsuccessfully. I noted that they were all wingless. "Stop this!" a flaming ginger tom yowled. The cats took no notice. I decided to help out. I fluttered above them all. "STOP!" Everyone squinted to look at me. "Whoa..." a young tom whispered. "Who are you? Are you a bird or a cat?" a blue-gray she-cat on top of the oak asked warily. "M-my name is Lightpaw. I come in peace. And I thought all cat were born with wings. I come from BirdClan, near the ocean," I stammered. "Do you mean the sun-drown-place?" a gray-black tom wondered. "I guess..." I was suddenly overwhelmed as every cat started to ask questions. "What's BirdClan?" "Why have you come here?" "Are you a sign from StarClan?" But one sneering comment hurt. "What is wrong with you?" Chapter 5- Snapped like a twig I whipped around, staring at the cat who had dared to insult me, and BirdClan. She was a black she-cat, and her amber eyes were flashing as she glared at me with her head held high. "Excuse me." I flew right into her face, opening my wings to their full size. "I think you must be mistaken. I grew up with cats all bearing wings, so I think it is you who is the cat with something wrong with them, as you have dared to spit in my face with words of hatred!" The she-cat looked stricken, and backed away slowly. I immediately felt sorry, and called out, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I didn't mean to shout.." Then I realized that every cat was looking at me strangely. The greay-blue she-cat looked as if she wanted to say something, but she was silent. A young she-cat scratched the ground with her claws and nervously stood forward, but hurriedly stepped back. "What?" I asked them. I felt a prickle on my spine. Mosquitos, I thought. One brave tom pointed his tail at my wings. I stetched to look back at them, and gasped. My wings were on fire. The feathers were slowly burning away to black crisps and the fire was gaining. The pain was growing. My back was hot as the sun as it succumbed to the power of fire. The terrible heat spread until even my tail was flaming. I screamed as the fire took over my whole body and I cried out in pain. Was I to die here? Alone, without my family? The world swirled as my sight grew dark. "Somebody please help me!" I yelled. I couldn't stand for much longer. Fire, stop. I felt my body cooling as the world turned black for the second time in my life. Category:Fan Fictions